Babysitters
by creator082
Summary: Leo will have to stay with her daughter, alone for the first time. But...Jemma still not very trusting so she called someone to help him. What will happen? #FOR FITZSIMMONS WEEK#


It was a friday morning and Jemma would have to work all day. She would have to make a speech.

Look, I'm not complaining. The problem was: I would have to stay home with our daughter of a year and three months.

Nina.

Look, Nina is perfect. It's probably the most perfect thing ever. It is a perfect replica of Jemma, but with my blue eyes and a beautiful toothless smile.

I remember how we suffer when she was born. Jemma squeezed my hand as if your life depended on it.

Oh, memories!

The problem wasn't that I would have to stay with our baby. The problem was she had called someone to help me.

1 - Apparently she did not trust me to take care of the baby.

2 - She called Skye.

As if she knew anything about babies!

"But it will be nice! She can help you in time to give her porridge." She said as she sipped her coffee. Even having nothing to do today I woke up to have breakfast with her.

I am an excellent husband, I know.

"I know how to feed her alone!" I complained, pouting.

"I know that you know." She smiled.

"I have to go now, Skye will get here in twenty minutes." She said and grinned.

"Okay, call me when you're coming so we can put out the fire in the house" I said with a silly smile.

"Stop being so dramatic!" She leaned in for a quick kiss, but I pulled her back causing her to fall sitting on my lap. "Leo…"

"Pssst!" I bit her lower lip, causing her to giggle.

"I have to go…" She whispered as I kissed her neck.

"But it is you who is holding on to me." I said to her grinning, and it was true. I had already removed my hands from her wonderful body. After the Hydra thing, Jemma and I had to start training as SciOps agents. And I have to admit that it had made a great asset to her. She was already beautiful before, of course. But her body now...it was…my god.

She looked down at him and began to blush with shame.

She gave a proper kiss and watched her until she walked to the door.

"I love you." I said

"I know" She let a kiss in the air smiling.

Half an hour later, I heard the doorbell of the apartment. I complained as I stood up, I complained as he walked to the door, and complained when I opened the door.

I found it completely unnecessary. It was the first time I was alone with Nina, but that did not mean it would be so hard, would it?

"Hello there!" Skye entered in our apartment. " Where is that little cutie?"

"Jemma is working." I answered by going to the sofa.

"I was talking about Nina." She laughed.

I liked Skye. She had proved to be a great friend and a great godmother to Nina. If there was someone that we could always rely, that someone was Skye. Besides, Nina loved her.

"Oh, she's sleeping." She threw herself on the sofa beside me. " Jemma said that the more she sleeps, the better."

"I hadn't understood why Jemma called me, until she said you were stay with that cutie alone." She laughed.

But what? I would have to have a serious conversation with my beautiful wife later.

I sighed, I would not argue with Skye. It was my daughter, and I knew how to take care of her.

We were thrown on the couch watching a program that Skye had suggested.

We heard a cry.

"Yay, Let's start the job of a babysitter!" She shouted cheerful.

Still sighing, I drove me to my daughter's room. Slowly, I opened the door and there she was, lying upside down in the crib, with that little cute glowing little eyes because of the cry.

I know I have already described this lovely little thing a bunch of times, but I never, ever get tired of it. She had a beautiful and toothless smile, though now bawling for affection - There was no way not to love. She was a little version of her mother, beautiful and with those beautiful blue eyes like the sky.

"Hello sweetie." I picked her up, and she threw her little arms around my neck "No need to cry, did mommy abandoned you today, huh?

"It's not cool to put your own daughter against her mother." Skye laughed leaning against the door.

As soon as Nina saw Skye she started smiling like a fool.

"Hey little princess, come over here." She took her off my lap, as I grabbed a pillow and harmless toys – as Jemma use to say - for us to stay in the room.

"Did daddy left you there crying, huh? Who is my favorite baby? Skye said with a cute little voice tickling her.

"Let's make the breakfast for this little one." Nina pressed her cheek.

She seemed to calm down, it would be a nice day.

"Leo!" Skye called me for the twentieth time. "Leo, fast! Come on, she'll leave me deaf!" Skye complained.

Apparently, Nina was quiet, right? Wrong. When we got to the living room she started looking for something…I suppose someone. And when she realized that THAT person wasn't there she began to cry. Loudly. Really loudly.

"Hold on, I'm trying to see what do I have to use!" I shouted from the kitchen.

See, I can be a disaster as a father. But with so many things like that, any man would.

It had about 15 bottles in the closet and they were all the same to me. "So…where the hell I had to put the milk for her?"

"Leo! She does not stop screaming, hurry up with this!" She came into the kitchen with anger.

I was ready to throw all that baby stuff out of the window when I realized something...

"Skye...?"

"Yup?"

"Where is my daughter?" I yelled running up the living room. She cried desperately and was climbing Jemma's bookshelf.

"Skye!" I screamed again taking the girl and putting her on the couch.

She hasn't stop crying for a minute. She seemed in pain, hunger, anger and kept mumbling!

"I left a minute ago, this girl is very fast!"

"She is a baby! She can't stand alone."

"Do not yell at me, you're the one complaining all the time." She took the baby on her lap and began to calm her. "I'll be watching her. Come on, she will drool all over me and I have a date tonight."

"Now I know who this cute little thing pulled the grumbling!" She replied.

I caught a bottle and started working in the milk of my daughter.

So why do not you just call her? You should be asking.

It was simple. I had said that I could take care of the baby alone. And she did not believe me. I wanted to show that she was completely, completely wrong.

But everything was falling apart.

"It's okay, it's okay." Skye came in the kitchen while I finished the bottle for Nina. " Does she always cries like that in the morning?"

"No" I grumbled."Okay, Let's go to the living room, I try to make her drink it."

I sat on the couch and Skye gave me Nina, who kicked nervously, into my lap.

"No, no, no need not kicking sweetheart" I kissed her tear-stained face. "Come on."

I put the bottle in her mouth and she soon became still. HA HA there it is.

Leo and Sky Baby.

"Thanks God!" Skye laughed while Nina drank the milk quietly, sighing. " I thought she was going to be crying all day."

"See, is not that difficult." I said flashing smiles and raising a clenched fist. " This is going to be easy."

She laughed. "Of course it will."

It was being everything but easy.

Nina was screaming desperate. We did not know what else to do.

"Leo, she will hit the shelf!" Skye said as I caught the little girl in my lap. Skye said with Jemma's apron in hand. It would be funny if we weren't so desperate.

"I can not make soup for her that way, she won't stop crying."

"Come on sweetie, daddy can not call to mom, she will laugh at me." I said while cradling the tiny creature in my arms. She was still desperate.

"Oh, but Aunt Skye can!" Skye said and picked up the phone. "I do not care what Jemma will say, she needs to stop crying, for goodness sake!

"Skye…..NO!" I ran to her making Nina cry a bit more. "You're not doing it!"

"How come? She won't stop Leo!" She pointed to the baby. "I swear I'm going deaf!"

Nina looked at him pouting.

"Look at those little eyes, Leo!" She said stroking Nina's messy hair. "I can not handle that, come here my little princess." She pulled her onto her lap.

"Skye..."

She stared at me. I nodded and she got the message.

Then, something really funny happened.

Nina started pulling the blouse from Skye as if searching for something.

"What? What is she up to?" She gave me Nina again. I could not stop laughing.

Nina wanted her mother's breast milk. I could only laugh harder.

"Oh, you idiot, stop laughing and call for Jemma!" She went puffing to the kitchen.

I looked at Nina and her eyes were red from crying and her mouth began to form a pout.

"Pardon my love, I will not call mommy, not yet." I put her head on my shoulder and she started crying again.

I sat with her on the couch, she continued kicking and screaming full of butts.

"Nina, sweetheart, stop it!" I had looked at her little eyes wide with fright. "Enough! You need to be quiet." I went hand in her hair, trying unsuccessfully to fix them.

She then continued to cry. Now sobbing horribly. She looked scared, irritated even with pain.

And it was hurting me too.

"I stood and started rocking her. "No, no, don't cry." I began to swing it faster until I heard a low moan.

I looked at my shirt, and looked at the baby's eyes were on the green thing, she had threw up on me...

I pulled the baby into my field of vision, and she looked at the vomit in my blue blouse.

"You threw up on me." I said.

"Okay, she trying to find her mother's brest on me was funny, but this….THIS is hilarious!" Skye said, no longer wearing the apron, laughing.

"Argh, take her." Nina soon began to raise his little arms back to me. "Calm down, sweetie, I'll be back."

Skye winced as she continued to cry.

"Go on, I'll take care of here but hurry up because she's already wanting."

After leaving my favorite shirt in the hamper, I went to the kitchen to heat somethingfor me us to eat. Nina was still crying, but now not as high as before. Skye was sitting on the living room carpet with her in his lap.

I heated the lasagna that was in the freezer, and we ended up eating in silence.

"Dude...you need to do something! Something must be wrong with this baby!" Skye said as Nina wet my shirt.

I sighed.

"Skye?"

"Yup?"

"Do you smell that?"

We looked at each other and the at the baby crying.

"Great! Even greater! I will collect this work sitter from Jemma." She said laughing as she took Nina from my lap and took her to her room where he was the changer.

"And I'll take the bag with diapers." I screamed for her to hear.

That day seemed far from over.

" I am sure this thing is down." Said Skye trying to hold the diaper on.

"I do not know, she seems to be on the side here, but're wrong." She complained. "I hate this thing."

"That protects the baby." I said again looking at the rosy cheeks of Nina and that toothless smile.

"Yes my daughter, laugh of the two fools who are trying to hold your diaper."

"Handle that business there." I said pointing to the cream and talc.

Suddenly the phone started ringing.

Skye looked at me and I looked at her and at that moment, we forgot the baby.

I ran as fast as possible to the phone, picked it up and raised my arm so that Skye would not catch me.

Look at the screen.

"Is it her? Give me that phone, I need to ask her to come soon!" She shouted. "Come on, Leo!"

"No, you'll ruin everything!" I yelled to her, the phone still ringing in my hand. "Come on Skye, please, I need her to trust me."

"She trusts! Now give me that, I must say the price of my services!" She said.

I sighed. I needed to calm down and soothe Skye. And soon, calm my baby tha has started to cry in her room.

"I will pay you, just do not screw it." I asked pleadingly. "Please Skye, this is my only chance."

"You guys are freaking married! You will have more chances and I am sure you will have more babies, come give me that phone!"

"Skye…" I looked at him. "Please!"

She pondered a while, and began to go to Nina's room.

"Now I know who she pulled this look, damn it." She grumbled.

I sighed and walked to the room, answering the phone.

"Leo? Did something happen?" Jemma said on the phone. Skye grimaced for Nina who laughed a little, still crying.

"No, everything is great, everything-wonderful." Skye grimaced at me, looking away from Nina, who soon began to cry.

"Make her laugh." I said softly to her, desperate.

"What? Oh now I'm a jester?" She said angry.

"Leo, I'm almost there ok? I'm leaving now." She said.

"No need to rush…" I said.

"JEMMA-YES, COME SOON, YOUR DAUGHTER IS LEAVING ME CRA-" And I hung up.

We managed to take a quick shower in Nina, after much crying.

"I really need to go now ... but you can call me ok? She seems much calmer now." She said passing the baby into my arms, right where she lined up holding my blouse with sleep.

"She should be arriving." I accompanied him to the door. "Thank you Skye!"

"All right, Leo." She laughed, moving her hands in Nina's hair that opened her eyes and pouted.

She kissed her forehead and then Nina lined up in me again.

"Bye, Leo!" She laughed making a little gun with her finger. "Good luck!"

After Skye went away, I was lying on the couch with Nina over me. She slept quietly and soon I was wanting to close my eyes. I passed both arms around her small, warm little body as well as your small little arm did to me, and soon fell asleep.

"And how was your day?" Jemma asked from the bathroom of our room.

Nina lay quietly sleeping in his room, after we dined and Jemma has fed her. She did not cry anymore. She was quietly clung to me, something that never happened when Jemma came.

"It was something…special." I said.

Tired, I sighed and sat down on the bed leaning back against the headboard. I had to tell her.

"She cried all day. She screamed, kicked, searched Nico chest, and threw up on me. I'm sorry, and I understand if you never want to leave her with me alone again." I said at once putting my hands over my eyes. I felt Jemma to sit in my lap, her legs around my waist.

She should not do that. I was tired.

"Hey." Automatically my hands went to her waist, entwining in her back. "You were amazing today. I needed you, and even not sure if I could handle, you got it."

I shook my head in disbelief.

"Do not thank me." I said hiding her face in her lap. "She cried so much, so much. I can not believe how I let her cry so much."

"She should be with colic." She whispered running his hands on my even so-messy hair. "You did it. You are amazing."

"You should have seen her searching for a chest in Skye." I whispered kissing her shoulder. " It was the coolest part of the day."

She chuckled, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"It was horrible not know which bottle I should use." I kissed her cheek.

"Any of them…" She bit my neck. "She likes all of them. She could even took it alone if you put the TV in some cortoon. She is pretty smart…" She bit my neck harder. She was not angry, she continued kissing me.

I smiled, she was wonderful. I kept petting her body as she bit my neck hearder. She was kissing me, whispering beautiful things saying how proud she was of me. How I was a wonderful father.

"She loves you so much." She kissed my forehead. "Actually, she is not the only one."

I smiled with eyes closed.

"Your mother loves you too. she joked.

She laughed and kissed me for real this time, a breath taking kiss. Her lips were so soft and lovely that I wanted to kiss her for the rest of my life. The noises that made our lips, her hair loose, I never, ever get tired of putting his hands in his hair and pull her to me.

"You shouldn't mention my mother when we're well….like this" I whispered kissing her neck. "It's ugly, because I can't stop thinking about you in…" I started kissing her neck again.

"…Leo-…" She moaned softly.

And then I blacked out on her neck.

I was literally sleeping in her neck.

Not before hearing her laugh petite, and a kiss on my forehead.

"You were great today, daddy.." and she wrapped me in her arms.

And so finally I managed to rest. In the only place where I wanted to be.


End file.
